Hypnotic
by TsukiLove
Summary: Ahh! What trouble can truth or dare get the girls into THIS time? heeheehee A fic for Usa-day and Mamo-day! smiles COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

HYPNOTIC  
Chapter 1/2   
PG  
By Moonie1 aka Tsuki1 aka Siggy *smiles*  
  
  
OK-first off I wanna thank Nikki-chan. She rox *hugs Nikki*.  
I wish you could have done this for me but I couldn't get hold  
of you *sniffles* Goodluck with the AU^_~. 2nd of all I wanna  
thank Bonnie-chan and Steph-chan who actually stirred my  
creative juices waaaaaaaaayyyyyyy back at WAFF/TAFF day  
with this little idea. Last and certainly NOT least I wanna thank  
Ely-chan who editied this at the last minute-thanku SO much-you  
have NO idea *grins*  
  
Ok-so im putting this is for best WAFF and best comedy. I hope it  
at least does these 2 catagories some justice *smiles*   
  
Also just wanna say a quick hi to jen, chibi, fin, stef-chan, raq and  
heaps of other fabulous ppl I talk to! Luv2y'all!!^^  
  
Well, I hope you all enjoy it!!   
  
~*~  
  
"Hey! Who stole the last piece of pizza?" Minako cried in horror  
as she looked down at the empty pizza box.  
  
"Not me," Usagi mumbled nonchalantly between mouthfuls of the  
missing pizza.  
  
"Usagi!" Mina wailed.  
  
"Odango! Do you EVER think of anything but your stomach!?"  
  
"As a matter of fact Raye...no, and DON'T CALL ME  
ODANGO!" She threw a pillow at Raye to emphasize her  
point-however, Raye managed to dodge it and the pillow hit   
Makoto instead. Makoto then looked at the pillow, then to Raye   
and back to the pillow. With a determined look on her face she  
threw the pillow back at Raye, hitting her squarely in the face.   
  
Next Usagi got hit by a pillow thrown by a rather peeved Minako.  
Everyone paused quietly a second before bursting into a fit of  
giggles and hurling more pillows at each other.  
  
  
And thus started an all-out pillow fight. Ami tried to stop it,  
determined to get them back to studying-but it was to no avail.  
So she decided that if she couldn't beat them, she might as well  
join them. What was meant to be a night study session turned into  
a good-old fashioned, girly sleepover with more pizza and yummy  
cakes-supplied by none other than Makoto.  
  
~*~  
  
They were in the middle of truth or dare when it came to Raye's  
turn.  
  
"Ok Raye, truth or dare?" Minako said looking Raye straight in the  
eye. She thought a bit before meeting Minako's determined look.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Ok, I DARE you to...go...to go and kiss Yuuichiro!"  
Raye groaned.  
  
"Come on Minako! At least give me something more original! You  
ALWAYS dare that. Why not something more challenging-like  
hypnotising Usagi." She smiled innocently at a pale Usagi.  
  
"Oh no Raye! This is YOUR dare!"  
  
"Raye-you know hypnotism isn't possible," Ami said,  
straightening her glasses. Minako looked between the two before a  
sly smile came to her lips.  
  
"Usagi-chan? You know you said that you would do *anything* if  
I let you have the last piece of cake?" she asked sweetly. Usagi   
looked down at the empty plate that 'said' cake had been on and  
gulped.  
  
"Yes?" she asked nervously  
  
"YOU'RE going to let Raye hypnotise you," she smiled impishly.  
Usagi paled considerably.  
  
"But Minako-chan!" she stopped mid-wail as Minako put her hand  
up to silence her.  
  
"You said anything Usagi," at which Usagi pouted.  
"OK Raye, let's up the stakes. Let's say-if you can hypnotise  
Usagi, I'll do all your chores around the shrine for 2 weeks" Raye  
smiled at this and nodded in agreement.  
  
"But! If you DON'T successfully hypnotise her...you get to be  
MY personal slave for 2 weeks and," she smiled devilishly, "you  
have to go on a double date with me and a guy I choose for you!"  
she finished triumphantly while Raye stared at her-mouth gaping  
until getting a grip of herself and going back to her nonchalant  
look.  
  
"Fine-deal!" she held out her hand and Minako shook it.  
  
The girls sat silently while Usagi and Raye knelt in front of each  
other. Raye held out a piece of string with a pendant on the end of  
it and told Usagi to follow the pendant with her eyes.  
  
"Keep following it...soon your eyes will start to feel heavy and  
you will fall into a deep sleep," as Usagi's eyes started to droop.  
  
"Sleep Usagi, sleep," Raye said soothingly and soon enough,  
Usagi's eyes had shut and she was completely lost to the world of  
dreamless hypnotic sleep.  
  
"Now, when you hear bells jingle, you will declare who your heart  
desires! " Raye smiled to herself.  
  
'This should be interesting...' she thought slyly.  
  
"When I snap my fingers, you will wake up with no memory of  
what was said here." Raye snapped her fingers and Usagi  
suddenly jolted awake.  
  
"Huh? Wha? What's going on?" she looked utterly confused. The  
girls giggled at the expression on her face.  
  
"Ok!" Makoto said clapping her hands, "Who's got a bell?" While  
3 pairs of eyes searched, one pair just looked plain out of   
the loop.  
  
"Why would you need a bell?" inquired Usagi.  
  
"You'll see," Minako winked and Usagi felt a distinct sense of  
dread come over her already confused self.  
  
When everyone turned to Ami she shook her head.  
  
"Hey Odango, got a bell?"  
  
" No Raye, I haven't!!! And don't CALL me that!" Usagi began to  
mutter some very rude words which if mentioned could turn this  
innocent little ficcy into an R rated innocent little ficcy and  
stalked out the room.'I NEED cocoa!'  
  
Raye's face fell.  
  
"Why did you have to say a bell Raye!?" fumed Minako.  
  
"Why not something accessible like...ooh...I dunno-a whistle  
maybe! Where we going to find a bell at THIS time of night?" she  
huffed.   
  
"Well...there IS the arcade...but that would be closed now. Maybe  
we could go in the morning!" Ami mused while everyone else  
stared at her in shock. "What!? Can't a girl be a little curious?"  
  
Makoto opened her mouth but decided against it. 'I guess even  
Ami can be sly,' she giggled.  
  
Raye looked as if to contemplate the situation. "Ok, but we don't  
tell Usagi-chan what we've done-otherwise she could just fake it  
or something," Minako said-looking at Raye suspiciously.  
  
"Hey! No dissing me until we test!"  
  
"So it's the Arcade, tomorrow morning." Ami interjected before  
any type of argument could start. "Better get some sleep then,"   
she said matter-of-factly. However, Usagi soon re-entered, the   
smell of lovely hot cocoa permeating the room. "Who's up for   
some cocoa with marshmallows?" Everybody forgot about sleep and  
dove into the chocolaty goodness.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi yawned loudly as she entered the arcade through the  
chiming doors, following her friends. The girls stopped and turned  
to Usagi who was stretching lazily. They stood staring at her.  
  
"What?" Usagi asked, feeling their wide-eyed stares. "Have I got  
something on my face?" she reddened slightly, wiping at her face  
whilst silently praying that no one had seen what-ever-it-was that  
her friends had been looking at.  
  
Minako immediately turned to Raye with a smug look on her face.  
"Now, first order of business, who should go out with you?   
Oh the possibilities..." she rubbed her hands together with an   
evil glint in her eye. Raye backed away, trying to find a way out  
of this horrible situation.  
  
"Maybe it was the bell!! You know-that bell is kind of pathetic you  
know! I say we find a bell that actually works..."  
  
"Hey! My bell is perfectly FINE, thank you very much Raye!"  
Motoki tried to defend his poor arcade chimes.  
  
While all this was going on, no one noticed the arcade bells chime  
once more to admit one tall, dark and handsome young man with  
midnight blue eyes. Nor did they notice Usagi's eyes glaze over  
and look at the tall dark newcomer. They did, however, all seem to  
gape in shock as Usagi walked over to him, laid one delicate hand  
on his chest, stand on her tip toes and plant a rather passionate  
kiss on his slightly agape-in-shock lips.  
  
"Mamoru-san..." Ami uttered in complete shock whilst everyone in  
the arcade stared in disbelief at such an inconceivable sight.  
  
~*~  
  
  
All comments please send to Moonie_1au@hotmail.com or  
Siggyj10@aol.com  
Like? Hate? Confused? Bwahahaha! All in a good days work   
*winks*  
Laterz!! ^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

HYPNOTIC Chapter 2/2 PG-13 By Moonie1 aka Tsuki1 aka Siggy *smiles*  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own-ey so you no sue-ey. Get it? Got it? Good^^  
  
Ok! Here it is! The long awaited.ok so only 2 weeks (that has GOT to be a record for me!) second part of Hypnotic. This one is dedicated to our extremely dreamy hero Mamo-chan *swoons*. With his top hat and sexy roses he has stolen many a heart across the anime-fandom world. (with only the fact that he's a cartoon being a minor detail flaw eh heh *ahem* *sweat drop*)  
  
I want to that my buds Jen, Ely-chan, Chibi-chan, Stef-chan, Steph- chan, Fin and Andi-chan for putting up with my endless whining and complaining *eyes cross* thanx guyz^^ Also to me Ane-chan Bonnie ( I SO can't wait till November!!) Also want to thank all those other ppl that put up with me.you know who you are.*sweat drop*. I also want to say a mahoosive thanku to all those ppl that wrote or reviewed this and all my other fics! As I'm sure all other authors will understand, feedback and comments keep us going so ARIGATO! *gasps* OH! And thankyou SO much to all you ppl who voted for me on Usa-day *clutches award and sniffles* this means SO much to me *blows kisses ala grammy award winning style* LOL!!  
  
And last, but by NO means least-to Nikki-chan who had the pleasure (*COUGH* sure.pleasure.) of editing this (RESPECT to you dudey!^^) She made this sound SO much better than when it had first been written-THANKu! OK ok, so enough of the babbling and onto what you've all (I hope) been waiting for!! PART 2!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Chiba Mamoru, top student and all around good guy was in a state of shock. You see, our dear Mamoru had been coming to his favourite hangout for a cup of revitalising coffee and maybe a good old insult-throwing match with his favourite little bunny, Tsukino Usagi. However-he got a lot more than he bargained for.  
  
For you see, dear readers, his dear sweet, innocent, little insult-throwing bunny was now in his arms and kissing the life out of him. So yes, that is why he was in shock. Not that he didn't MIND her kissing the living daylights out of him (and not that he'd ADMIT that he liked it) its just that one often questions WHY ones widely known supposed arch nemesis would do something like that.and in public.  
  
Mamoru took a second to analyse this though swiftly gave up and decided he might as well enjoy it. He gently put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss as he went. He heard her sigh contentedly as she tried to get closer to him. He groaned as her tongue caressed his mouth. At that point, reality went out the window and down the street to the ice-cream parlour and the two were lost in their own little worlds.  
  
Now, as we all know-as human beings, we all need to be able to get a little oxygen now and again (go figure). Without going into scientific detail (AN:*puts hand over Ami's mouth* don't say anything!), our couple needed to do this and so naturally, although extremely reluctantly, parted. Gasping for air, both still had their eyes closed. Usagi's hand was still resting delicately on Mamoru's chest, her head had followed suit. Mamoru was still gently holding her close to him.  
  
Usagi's eyes fluttered open, still glazed, and lifted her eyes to meet Mamoru's. Their eyes locked. However, the moment was broken by the sound of the arcade bells and the poor person who had no idea what had just happened suddenly found that all eyes were on him. He blushed and scurried off to the booth where his friends were sitting. All eyes turned back to the couple.  
  
Usagi blinked a couple of times and looked at Mamoru closely. She blinked a couple of times-as if trying to get herself together. Then it hit her. Her eyes widened impossibly.well.wide and she gaped like a fish. She took a step back at which Mamoru looked a bit disappointed at the loss of warmth but managed to cover it up.  
  
Usagi put a hand to her lips. "D-D-Did I...?" she stuttered, trying to find words. She looked at Mamoru who just nodded slightly. "A-And you..." Again, Mamoru nodded-reddening slightly. Of course, no one could beat the tomato face of Usagi at that moment but hey-it was a miracle that THE Chiba Mamoru was, actually for once in his life, blushing at all!  
  
Usagi whipped round to face her friends who were all gaping in Shock...along with everyone else in the arcade. "W-W-What did you DO to me!!??" "Usagi-chan! Do you realise you just kissed Mamoru...as in Mamoru- baka? Like full on, tongue, tonsil hockey mm..." Minako's little tirade was effectively cut off by Makoto's hand covering her mouth. "Girl...wow" was all Makoto could say.  
  
Usagi looked at the rest of her friends who were all lost for words, and after giving a quick look at Mamoru, bolted out the door or the arcade. Luckily, the bells had decided that they wouldn't work again. Strange how fate can play games with things like that.  
  
~*~  
  
Usagi flew into her bedroom, shut the door and leaned back on it. Letting out a sigh of relief, she slid down so she was sitting with her back towards the door. Closing her eyes and holding her head in hear hands, Usagi tried to understand why she had been kissing Mamoru. Sure, she always thought he was cute looking but to actually.  
  
She lifted her head and began to bang it on the door. "Usagi-chan!? Usagi-Chan are you ok!?" Her mother yelled franticly from downstairs. 'Hmm...maybe that's not quite a good Idea' she thought as she stopped banging.  
  
"I'm fine Mama-just...uh...checking something" she cringed, hoping her mother would just leave it at that.  
  
"Ok dear...just please stop the banging. It sounded like you were bashing your head or something" Usagi blushed and let out a nervous giggle. She had no idea how close to the truth she was.  
  
"Yeah...right Mama, eh heh, like I would ever do that" she called back trying to keep the cough that was forming in her throat to stay down.  
  
Suddenly, the front door opened and banged shut. Shingo must have come home because suddenly she heard her mother yelling at Shingo for bringing dirt into the house.  
  
Usagi went back to pondering how and why she had ended up in Mamoru's arms like that. She walked over to her desk and plopped herself into her wicker chair. She pushed some old school papers off the desk and into the trash before putting her elbows on the table.  
  
It was so strange...one minute she was thinking about what ice- cream to have today, the next she heard the arcade bell ring and...  
  
She sighed dreamily in remembrance. "He may be a complete creep sometimes...but he sure is one heck of a kisser!" She said absently resting her hands on her cheeks.  
  
"Whose one heck of a kisser?" she heard Shingo's voice from the other side of the door.  
  
"Eek! Shingooooo!!! Get OUT!!!!" she wined. However, it was too late because she heard footsteps tumbling down the stairs towards where their mother would be. Soon she heard him yell, "Mamaaaaaaaaa Usagi-chan's in loooooooooovvvvveeeeee" Usagi groaned and buried her head into her hands.  
  
She was NOT in love with that.that baka! She was NOT in love with his perfect hair or his deep midnight blue eyes that looked ever so sexy after they had kissed.  
  
Usagi blinked.  
  
"Oh no" she let her head go back to banging itself except now, it was on her oak desk. She could feel a bump forming on her forehead but she didn't care at the moment. Anything was better than thinking about how sexy Mamoru was.  
  
'I CAN'T be in love with Mamoru-baka' she thought in despair. 'I just CAN'T!'  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, back at the batcave...uh...I mean *ahem* Temple *sweat drop*...  
  
"Have any of you seen Usagi-chan at all?" Raye asked worriedly. The other three girls shook their heads wordlessly.  
  
"How would you feel if you found yourself kissing your supposed worst enemy in front of an arcade full of strangers!?" Makoto asked exasperated.  
  
"It's not like she'll see any of them again anyway...," Rei said absently trying to make the atmosphere lighter and failing miserably. "I still can't believe that she likes Mamoru" Makoto said putting her hands behind her head and leaning up against the temple walls.  
  
"I mean it's just so.illogical!" Ami countered taking out her mercury scan computer and trying to figure anything out.  
  
"Trust you to think of it in brainiac terms Ami-chan." Minako said, laughing a little.  
  
"I think they're perfect for each other, I always thought there was a spark between those two." she continued with a wistful look on her face. She sighed romantically and twirled a finger around a loose strand of her blonde hair.  
  
"Yeah right Miss self-proclaimed love goddess" Raye cut her off.  
  
"Odango and the Mamoru have NOTHING in common! There must have been something wrong with the cake Usagi ate last night..."  
  
"HEEYYY!!! No insulting my cooking, Raye-baka!" Makoto fumed at the raven-haired priestess. None of them noticed Usagi walk up the steps towards them. Her shoulders seemed to slump and she didn't walk with her normal bounce.  
  
She stopped in front of the girls and looked at them with a weary look.  
  
"Guys..."  
  
Makoto was busy yelling at Rei to respect her cooking and Minako was in her own world sighing and 'aww'ing romantically. Ami was working on her computer, totally ignoring everything and everyone.  
  
"HEY GUYS!!" The yell that Usagi gave made everyone stop where they were and stare wide eyed at her.  
  
"Right...uh...umm..."  
  
'What am I supposed to say!? 'Hey guys, I think I'm in love with my worst enemy' yeah, THAT'll work.I don't THINK so'  
  
Suddenly, she was surrounded.  
  
"Usagi-chan! Where have you been?!"  
  
"We were worried!"  
  
"Are you Ok?"  
  
"Have you heard bells and found yourself kissing anyone lately?" Minako asked trying to joke around and extracting gasps from Rei, Ami and Makoto.  
  
"Minako!!!" Makoto placed her hand over Minako's mouth again while telling her off.  
  
"Usagi-chan...I don't understand why you kissed Mamoru, I mean, I hypnotised you to show us who your heart desired...not who your heart detested..." Rei said, trying to explain.  
  
"You hypnotised me into doing WHAT!?" Usagi practically yelled at Raye.  
  
"Hey cool it Odango! It was a dare-remember?" "Don't call me Odango Raye-baka" she fumed at her best friend.  
  
"Look you two, I really think the priority here is to de- hypnotise Usagi-chan so that she uh...doesn't end up throwing herself at anybody else." Ami said, trying to brake Usagi and Rei up. "Gee Ami-nice way to put it" Usagi retorted sarcastically.  
  
So, after a bit more arguing and so forth, Raye managed to de- hypnotise Usagi, and as most young girl did on sunny afternoons- they went to their favourite hang-out to get some ice-cream.  
  
The doors chimed as they walked in.  
  
"What? No throwing yourself at me today Odango?" That of course, was our dear hero, Chiba Mamoru.  
  
"Only in your DREAMS Mamoru-baka." Usagi retorted, trying desperately to stop thinking of him as some sex-god.  
  
'Ugh, I'm even finding his puke-green jacket sexy-what is going ON here!?'  
  
"In case you didn't notice Odango, YOU were the one who kissed ME yesterday."  
  
"Why you...you baka!! In case YOU didn't notice YOU were the one who kissed ME back!!" she fumed.  
  
Not realising that she had stepped unconsciously closer to him.  
  
"Well of COURSE I kissed you back! Who wouldn't!!".  
  
Usagi blinked. He had also stepped closer to her and now there noses were only mere inches apart. His eyes widened slightly at his admission before taking a step back. They stared at each other silently.  
  
"Psst...has anyone else noticed how hot it's got in here or is it just me?" Minako said while pulling at her top round the neck. Makoto just nodded, still staring at the couple.  
  
"It's hotter than being in the science lab with no air conditioning on the hottest day of the year!" Said Ami. "It's hotter than one of my fire readings, that's for sure!" Ray added.  
  
"I...I'm going"  
  
"But Usagi-chan! We only just got here!!" Makoto's pleas however went unnoticed as Usagi continued out the doors of the arcade.  
  
Ami sighed. "We shouldn't have done what we did"  
  
"What exactly DID you do to her" Came an angry voice in the direction of...yep...you guessed it, Chiba Mamoru.  
  
Seeing the anger in his eyes, all the girls eyes turned to the exit longingly.  
  
"Uh...um...nothing really...we...uh...really should be...um...going...ne girls?" Minako stuttered, eyes still glued to their escape route.  
  
The other girls all nodded then made for the door, trying to look oh so casual but failing miserably.  
  
A rather large breathing object standing in the way blocked them from their escape into the fresh air of Tokyo.  
  
"Uh...would you please excuse us Mamoru-san" Ami said trying to persuade him with her 'I'm brainy so I could never do anything wrong-look' but alas, it did not work on our ever sturdy hero.  
  
"You're not going anywhere. You're going to tell me EXACTLY what you did to her! Do you understand me?"  
  
"Look Chiba if you think you can just..." Rei started but was interrupted by Mamoru again.  
  
"I don't care Raye, you're going to tell me!"  
  
All the girls, including Raye, hung there heads in defeat. They followed him into the privacy of the back room of the arcade, provided kindly by Motoki.  
  
~*~  
  
Half an hour later found Mamoru staring straight ahead with the girls all looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"You say you hypnotised her to find out who her heart desired?"  
  
"Yeah, but we didn't expect her to go THROWING herself at you! She was only meant to tell us so we could twist it round and use it against her later as teasing material!" Raye exclaimed.  
  
"I still can't believe it was you, I mean, you guys are SO not compatible, you argue like cat and dog!"  
  
"Well actually, now that I think about it..."  
  
"Ami...no"  
  
"But!!"  
  
"No!" Makoto put her hand over Ami's mouth to stop her going on about calculations.  
  
"No technical mumbo jumbo got it!?"  
  
Ami mumbled something grudgingly under her hand and pouted before nodding. Makoto released her.  
  
Mamoru ignored the girls. All he could think about was that now he was sure that Usagi at least liked him. There was hope after all! He got up slowly and left the room, though one pair of eyes followed him.  
  
Once outside the arcade, Mamoru scanned the streets. There were people bustling everywhere. Children going to the park and couples on their way shopping. Mamoru didn't see them though. He looked left then right then straight ahead.  
  
"I don't even know where she lives" he groaned.  
  
"Don't go to her yet Mamoru, she won't be ready. You don't want to scare her."  
  
Mamoru whirled round to see Minako looking at him with a serious expression on her usually carefree features.  
  
"But I need to see her..."  
  
"Well you're going to have to be more patient! Patience is a...well...it's a good thing" she fumbled for the expression.  
  
Where was Ami when you needed her.  
  
"A virtue...patience is a virtue" Mamoru finished for her. Minako smiled. Maybe she could work with this guy.  
  
"Ok Mamoru-kun, I have a cunning plan" she waved her hand in the air imperiously and Mamoru all of a sudden felt the urgent need to run as far away as he could as fast as he could.  
  
~*~  
  
It was a few days later the 'incident' and Usagi was running home from school. She still didn't want to face anyone at the arcade, especially him...  
  
'What is he to me now?' she pondered as she slowed her run to a fast walk.  
  
She had managed to avoid everyone and everything to do with him. That included the arcade and her usual route to and from school.  
  
Of course, having missed so many collisions with Mamoru, her luck was sure to run out sooner or later. Since she was walking fast and not paying attention she never noticed Mamoru stepping out from the corner of another street. She bumped into his large, warm body and felt herself falling backwards. Reacting sorely on instinct, she grabbed anything that came into reach so that she wouldn't fall. Warm arms came up around her waist and caught her against his chest.  
  
Usagi squealed and jumped out of his arms like lightening when she realised it was Mamoru who had caught her.  
  
"Now, now Odango, that's no way to treat the young man you desire!" Mamoru said chuckling at her face.  
  
Usagi gaped  
  
"Why you..." she began, but was cut off.  
  
"I never expected YOU to be the one to throw yourself at ME. I mean, I was thinking we would at least go out on a couple of dates before I got the honour of kissing you."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened and she actually thought that she might faint dead way in the middle of the crowded street.  
  
"Not that I was disappointed. I've dreamed of that moment so long...Usako" he looked at her softly, a lopsided grin on his face. Usagi's eyes widened even more at the name he used for her.  
  
"D...Don't say things you don't mean, i-it's not nice to...," she said shakily  
  
"Why wouldn't I mean it Usako? All I'm saying is I want to get to know you better. You know, over candle-lit dinners, walks in the moonlight-maybe even just coffee! Anything if it's fine with you" he counted the things off his fingers.  
  
"B-but," she said trying to get a word in but not having any time.  
  
"Please Usako, I'm trying to tell you that...that I..." he began to blush a little and looked up into her eyes.  
  
"I think I might be...falling for you."  
  
He rushed on before she could gape like a fish, walk away or even hit him.  
  
"Don't say anything please, I wasn't even planning to say that much." He paused before going any further, trying to think of the right words.  
  
"You're everything to me, I didn't realise it but, the main reason I get up in the morning is so I can crash into you and feel you close to me." He laughed nervously.  
  
"It's been a bit hellish for me these past couple of days" he admitted, running a shaky hand through his ruffled raven hair.  
  
"Mamoru" Usagi breathed. He took a deep breath. "It's my birthday tomorrow" he began, filling his voice with a mixture of hope and perkiness.  
  
"I would be honoured if you would join me for dinner." He smiled. However, Usagi was still gaping at his confession and her expression didn't look to be changing any time soon.  
  
"Usako? A-Are you alright?" he started to feel his confidence run away without him and wave bye-bye. He soon, however, found himself practically knocked of his feet by Usagi hurling herself into his arms. "Oh Mamo-chan! Yes, yes, yes! Yes to everything!" Usagi said between tears of joy.  
  
All Mamoru could do was hold onto her for dear life and never let go. Needless to say, he had a very good birthday. In fact he had many good birthdays, each one better than the last.  
  
~*~  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
Behind some bushes, slightly to the left of the couple, four young girls were cramming for a better look at what was going on.  
  
"Would whoever's on my foot please REMOVE themselves?" "I can't see!!" "Uh...Minako, that's NOT a branch" "Oh...eh heh...oops sorry...." "Well that went well" Minako smiled proudly. "Of course it did- I was on the case"  
  
The girls groaned and rolled their eyes as they got up to go. Raye cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh Minako?" she sang. Minako turned to see an extremely smug looking Raye. "I do believe you owe me two weeks of chores" Minako stared in disbelief. "B-but!!" "No buts! We made a deal missy! You will be at the temple for six am-that's when your pain starts and my fun begins!" she laughed evilly and rubbed her hands together menacingly. "Oh...crap" was all Minako could think of to utter as she headed home to get some much needed sleep.  
  
THE END  
  
~*~  
  
Well that's all folks!!! *jumps up and down* YES YES YES!! I did it!! I FINISHED my first multi-part fic!! *does cartwheel* woooooooooohoooooooo!!! *sees scared expressions on reader's faces* eh heh heh heh *ahem* I'll uh...be going now *sweat drop*  
  
And remember! Like? Hate? Confused? Then my work here is done! MWAhahahaha!!! *winks* Ja ne Minna!!  
  
Email: Siggy_Johnston@optusnet.com.au or Siggyj10@aol.com 


End file.
